A Wolf Always Knows
by PoetKnowit20
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by this weeks new episode of Being Human. Tom and Hal slash! Don't like don't read! Tom always had a good sense of smell...


**Just a short fic about the two very sexy men from Being Human season 4! Let me know what you think and your opinions on the new episodes of the show so far! Thanks! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tom sniffed the air around Hal. It had changed somehow. Normally he smelled like citrus, clean, often with a iron tang like pennies but now he could smell something muskier. He inhaled deeply.<p>

"What are you doing, you caveman?" Hal quipped moving back as Tom continued to come closer. Tom sniffed again unaware he was moving closer into Hal's personal space. Making him more and more anxious. He didn't do close.

"You smell…funny" Tom replied looking up into Hal's face, his dark brown eyes boring into Hal's green ones.

"Funny? I was not aware that I even had a smell being dead..." Hal retorted shifting subtly away but not breaking eye contact.

"You do…usually you smell fresh like…I dunno…washing machine powder or some'ut" he replies distracted by the smell once again; his accent thickening to dangerously indecipherable levels.

"Washing machine powder. That is staggering; my knees are weak. Is that a pick line you usually deploy or did you just make that one up the spot?" Tom opened his mouth to reply but then something clicked in his mind. He grins wolfishly at a bewildered Hal. _Got you_ he thinks…

Deciding to test his theory he shifts closer, backing Hal against a table and stands in front of him until there is just a thin space of air separating their bodies. He breathes in deep and lets the scent surround him; feeling rather than knowing its origin.

"I've had enough of this and your bizarre wolf habits. I need some air." Hal mutters and moves to leave. Tom stops him by moving a lean arm and pressing his hand down onto the table. Hal glares murderously and moves to the other side. He's blocked again and crosses his arms to hide the way his limbs twitch at the closeness of their encounter. He taps his foot impatiently and tries to stare Tom down. However this has no effect as Tom merely moves even closer.

He leans forward so that his cheek brushes against Hals and his breath ghosts over the shell over his ear; causing Hal's body to stiffen.

"You're turned on right now…" Tom breathes in his ear and moves back to gauge his reaction. Hal watches him, his eyes are slightly lidded and the scent coming from him seems stronger than ever before.

Hal shakes his head "I honestly have no idea what goes through that head of yours, if anything at all…". Unperturbed Tom simply leans forward so that their bodies are pressed together; hips aligned and chest touching lightly. He doesn't miss the way Hal slightly presses back into the touch before setting his jaw.

"Move." He growls out from gritted teeth. Tom pulls an innocent face, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"What like this?" he asks and begins to slowly grind into Hal's groin. Hal takes in a sharp breath and looks at Tom.

"What are you doing?" he breathes trying in vain to ignore the overwhelming heat coming from Tom's body.

"What you want me to do" Tom replies.

They lean closer breathing in each other's breath but not any closer as if they can't quite understand that this is happening and finally kiss. Hal groans, it's been so long since he's felt human (well mostly human) contact and grips the back of Tom's neck to pull him closer his finger tracing the grooves of his scars. Tom slides an arm around his waist and the other hand tangles itself in Hal's hair. He tugs slightly and presses even closer, tongues lapping at each other's mouth in between moans and small bites.

Hal tugs on Tom's lower lip between his teeth, drawing a delicious growl from the werewolf's chest. Tom replies by using the firm grip on Hal's hair to yank his head to the side and draws a warm wet tongue up his neck. He then bites lightly at the soft skin there alternating between sucking and biting causing Hal to groan and press harder into Tom.

Their lips find each other again, their kiss more urgent and hot. Desperately kissing and tugging at each's bodies attempting to find that closeness through their clothes. They break apart when they hear a clatter from the other room. Tom's vest has ridden up from where Hal's hand had pushed it up to reveal the lean muscles of his tanned stomach and he's panting slightly; fingers twitching to touch again. Hal's hair is mussed up, even more than usual, and the pink mark on his neck stands out against his pale skin. His body is tingling with excitement and licks his lips tasting Tom on them.

"What do I smell like now?" he asks grinning devilishly. Tom makes a show of breathing deeply and sniffing the air around Hal before locking his gaze onto Hal.

"Like you wanna finish this upstairs." Tom replies; sure and confident. Hal smiles slightly but then frowns.

"You do realise that I am old enough to be your great Grandfather several times older?" Hal jokes but with an underlying tone of seriousness as if he was giving Tom a chance to back out.

Tom just shrugs " Well...you still look good to me…"and leans forward to bite at his chin keeping his eyes locked on Hals "Taste good too..."

He smirks and then pushes himself away. He walks backwards towards the stairs laughing slightly as Hal's gaze turns practically predatory and follows him.

He has always had a good sense of smell…

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick one-shot after watching this week's new episode of Being human! Please review! Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
